Te perdí
by nicole.ra.checa
Summary: Haru perderá a la persona que más amo, al que fue su esposo, su mejor amigo, su confidente, su todo, se empezara a dar cuenta que el amor no es cosa que se reconstruya de la noche a la mañana, mucho menos tras una infidelidad. HaruMako (M-preg), SouRin, SouMako, RinHaru (leve)
1. El Inicio del Fin

Tal vez solo había derramado demasiadas lágrimas, tal vez solo se había cansado de ser herido de ese modo, una y otra vez, ¿acaso su amor hería?, con la brisa suave sobre sus cabellos, con el dulce sabor del agua sobre sus labios resecos, sus pasos se cansaban, se cansaban de seguir sin un rumbo, sin una salvación que alcanzara el roce de su mano, sus lágrimas se perdían con el aire, volando libres sobre ese cielo oscurecido por la noche, se tambaleaba apenas, aun sin tener conciencia de su futuro, una sonrisa quebradiza se formaba en su rostro, distinta a la dulce que solía mostrar, era una sonrisa llena de incertidumbre, llena de un amor agridulce.

_-Yo te amaba, yo en verdad te amaba…Haru-dijo entrando a la penumbra, a lo más hondo y oscuro de sus miedos, sus pies ya sentían el frío del agua contra su piel, de la bruma del mar, de su dolor más grande._

_Sus manos temblaban al momento de tomar el símbolo de su falso amor, de la persona a la cual le entregaría vida y…muerte, sus dedos deslizaron casi con asco su anillo de bodas, lejos de su vista, haciendo que el mar se tragara ese dolor, lo lanzo lejos, a las profundidades del océano._

Cierra sus ojos con cansancio, tan solo quiera decir adiós.

Sus manos estrujaron con fuerza aquella hoja que estaba tendida en su mesa, no lo aceptaría, las cosas no eran así de simples, él no quería decir adiós a lo que habían formado en una vida juntos, él no se atrevía a hacerlo, él era cobarde con sus sentimientos, un completo bastardo.

-Makoto-murmuro con rabia, con angustia, ¿Por qué ahora?, se froto las cienes adolorido, ¡¿Cómo fue que se enteró?! Tomo su celular marcando rápidamente, esperando impaciente la contestación del otro lado.

-¿Haru?-la voz del pelirrojo se hizo presente en aquel segundo, sus dientes se presionaron unos sobre otros, respiro hondo antes de mandar todo al diablo.

-Makoto ya lo sabe Rin, me acaba de pedir el divorcio-una risilla se hizo sonora del otro lado.

-¿En serio?, se ha tomado su tiempo Haru, todo un año-dijo suspicaz, el pelinegro se levantó iracundo tumbando la pequeña mesa de la sala contra el suelo.

-¡No me jodas Rin! ¡¿Se lo dijiste verdad?!-grito ya con histeria, el silencio se hizo notar en la línea del otro lado.

-…Haru, puede que seamos amantes pero no soy estúpido como para hacer eso-sentencio el pelirrojo dando por terminada la llamada.

Cuantas veces se quiso hacer el ciego ante lo evidente, ¿Cuántas?, sus ojos se paseaban entre las fotografías, cada una más hiriente que la otra, siempre quiso pensar que era solo su imaginación pero…, él no era tonto, no podía engañarse a si mismo de ese modo tan cruel, Haruka no le amaba, él siempre lo supo, se cegó, se dejó llevar por todo lo que sentía, por todo ese amor…que ni si quiera podía ser correspondido con gentileza.

Tomo las fotos entre sus manos, las lágrimas las empapaban, era momento de acabar con eso de una buena vez, era suficiente dolor como para ser soportado, miro al anillo que yacía intangible en su mano, se atrevió a dar un pequeño beso de despedida a aquel objeto, a una fantasía que quería dejar en el olvido, metió las imágenes en un sobre depositándolas sobre la mesa junto al fin de su relación, los papeles del divorcio, de su separación definitiva.

Escribió una pequeña nota junto a ella, suspiro apenas tratando de controlar su respirar para poder decir lo que sentía en aquellos momentos.

-Haru, sé que no me puedo precipitar más con esto pero realmente…, creo que fue demasiado para mí, para ambos, por favor solo….solo firma los papeles, no hay nada más que tengamos que hablar, se cómo fueron las cosas así que no me llames, no quiero volver a verte…nunca-

Ni siquiera fue capaz de voltear la vista al dejar la nota sobre la mesa, decidió simplemente salir de ese lugar, de esa casa, del lugar en el que ambos habían compartido tanto…y tan poco a la vez, quiso gritar de rabia, de dolor, de sufrimiento, su corazón se apretujaba con dolor, empezaba a dejar un vacío que él no quería sentir pero que ya existía desde hace mucho, sus pasos se precipitaban a medida del día, sim rumbo, sin lugar al cual ir, unas frías gotas de lluvia le traspasaban la ropa, le empapaban por completo, confundían sus lágrimas en lluvia, varios recuerdos le sacudieron como un tenaz escalofrió, aquel día, aquel maldito día en que le propuso matrimonio a Haru, aquel día en que se sentía confuso y perdido por hacer eso, solo por egoísmo, solo porque deseaba a Haru solo para él, porque le amaba, porque ese sentimiento necesitaba de posesión, de cariño.

Se había limitado, se había acorralado el solo, ¡ ¿Pero por qué le acepto?! , ¿Por qué le jugo de esa manera si no le amaba?, golpeo sus manos contra las paredes de una lejana casa, el aire frio le petrifico con la lluvia.

-¡Te odio Haruka!...te odio-grito al viento, a los truenos de la lluvia, se arrodillo al suelo, sollozaba con fuerza, se cubría el rostro con vergüenza, con ira, el había sido un estorbo en todo eso, el había sido el error en la vida de Haruka, solo él.

Solo el había entregado amor, solo él creía que todo estaría bien, solo él quería sacar adelante su matrimonio pero…ya no podía, ya no quería hacerlo.

Quería ser fuerte para Haruka pero la verdad era que…era débil.

Ya no puedo amarte, Haru-chan.


	2. El ultimo respiro

Amarte por siempre no podría estar mal, ese fue su inocente pensamiento al decir el Si ante el altar, amarte de ese modo…fue un error, un maldito error, cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, el frio calaba helado entre sus huesos, contra su piel, el miedo era pequeño comparado a su dolor, a las heridas de su torpe corazón, sus ojos carecían de brillo, de la luz que una vez fue la mirada de un ángel, de un ángel que se arrancaba las alas por iluso, por confiar en la palabra amor.

Sus dientes no castañeaban, parecía un cuerpo sin alma, hundiéndose en alta mar.

Y los gritos no le alcanzaban, y la conciencia no habitaba en su mente, ¿era mejor morir?

-¡Makoto ! ¡Makotooo ! -

* * *

No dejaba de teclear ni un instante, llamando, una y otra vez, tratando de no alterar a nadie pero…, era claro que las cosas no andaban bien, esa mirada de ojos claros como el cielo se perdía en la turbia noche frente a su ventana, ya era…la una de la mañana y Makoto, Makoto no hacia acto de presencia en su hogar, si, por que eso era lo que era ese lugar, su hogar, el de ambos, el que con tanto esfuerzo habían formado, cinco, cinco fueron los años de su matrimonio, esas cosas no se botaban por la borda así como si fuera basura.

-¿No se encuentra con ustedes?-cuestiono con la voz temblorosa, claramente tratando de controlar su nerviosismo, la madre de Makoto negó atemorizada lo que él ya sabía, Makoto no aparecía por ningún lado, colgó sin pisca de delicadeza, ya no quería darle vueltas a las cosas, ¿Y si estaba en un hotel?, le dio un golpe a la ventana con frustración, había una lluvia torrencial afuera, el mar rugía imponente desde donde él podía divisarlo por el vidrio, saco las llaves del auto, tenía que buscar a Makoto, no se podía quedar allí sin hacer nada.

La preocupación llenaba su pecho, le había agitado el respirar, sofocado quizá, se atrevió a mirar por última vez la habitación notando un sobre que había quedado olvidado en el piso de madera, lo tomo rápidamente saliendo hacia el garaje, de camino podría verlo.

* * *

-¡¿En qué demonios está pensado?!-sus gritos no le llegaban, Sousuke se desesperó terriblemente al recibir una ventisca fuerte contra su cara, el mar bravo era digno de un cuento de horror, de aquellos en lo que nada podía ser peor, habían estado evacuando a las personas que aun pertenecían en la bahía, ¡¿En qué momento Makoto había estado en mar profundo?! Vio la silueta del joven castaño hundirse en las profundas aguas negras, no, eso no estaba bien, ¿acaso él pensaba….?

-¡Makoto, reacciona maldición!-sus pasos se fueron hundiendo entre la húmeda arena bajo sus pies, el cielo retumbaba con fiereza sobre su cabeza, no dudo en quitarse parte de su uniforme para que no estorbara al momento de nadar.

-¡Yamazaki-kun! ¡¿Qué está haciendo?!-grito uno de sus compañeros atemorizado-¡Hay que salir de aquí!-

-¡No puedo joder, llama a una ambulancia, AHORA!-grito casi desgarrándose la garganta para que lo oyeran, los truenos parecían rozar el agua, la sangre se le iba del cuerpo al sentir el temor del mar, se arrogo sin pensarlo, nadando fuertemente, sus hombros aun heridos casi crujieron con la fuerza que encaro al mar, las grandes olas lo ahogaban sin duda, sacaba sus brazos de entre aquella temible tempestad, el cuerpo de Makoto apenas y se divisaba de entre las oleadas.

-¡Makoto!-se sumergió entre aquellas aguas, el movimiento del mar solo le dificultaba el trabajo, el cuerpo inconsciente de Makoto ahora solo se encontraba más lejos de él, oía el cantico de muerte de las olas, hubo un instante ínfimo en el que su hombro lo desahucio, el dolor se le hizo mortificante por lo que soltó un alarido escandaloso entre la lluvia, fuerte, adolorido, una parte lejana de Makoto pudo oírle, pero era demasiado tarde, el cuerpo del castaño ya se hallaba hundido en medio del mar, pero el ya no tenía miedo, ya no sentía dolor, sus ojos veían el brillo y congelado frio de las aguas que le estaban llevando, el aire en sus pulmones casi era inexistente y las ultimas burbujas que ascendían a la superficie le daban el fin.

-¡No puedes morir así imbécil!-

* * *

El tráfico en la zona céntrica de Iwatobi era colosal, habían pasado más de dos horas y todos allí se encontraban estáticos, tenía una corazonada, una terrible corazonada, no soltaba el teléfono, no dejaba de marcar a ese número, al de su esposo, al de la persona con la que había compartido una vida, apretó el volante con impotencia, ¿Dónde estás Makoto? Si por lo menos supiera en donde se encontraba, no dejaba de pensar en los papeles del divorcio, no dejaba de recordar cada una de las palabras de esa maldita nota, su mirada se llenó de duda, de coraje, él sabía que le había fallado a Makoto pero de eso a dejarlo ir…, él no podía, en esos cinco años se había aferrado tanto al castaño, el había sido su suporte, su…, su todo, miro el parabrisas, la lluvia no dejaba de caer, por primera vez la vio con frialdad, algo no estaba bien, algo iba a salir mal.

Miro el sobre a su lado, estiro la mano tomándolo, lo rompió un poco para sacar el contenido que poseía adentro, las fotografías se desparramaron en el asiento de copiloto, sus ojos se abrieron confundidos, la boca se le reseco de golpe.

-¿De dónde diablos…?-tomo una de ellas observándola con claridad, esto no podía ser cierto.

''…no hay nada más que tengamos que hablar, se cómo fueron las cosas así que no me llames, no quiero volver a verte…nunca''

Las palabras de Makoto cobraban sentido en aquel momento, las manos le temblaron y lanzo la fotografía al piso del auto, tomo las demás una tras otra revisándolas, no, no, ¡Demonios! Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, mierda, no, se cubrió la boca con las manos, ¿Cómo consiguió las fotos?, ¿Quién…? salió del auto, le importaba un comino mojarse, no se iba a quedar ahí, salió, se empezó a escabullir entre los autos, iba a buscarlo, ¡sea como sea!

En aquellas imágenes yacía el rastro claro de su traición, de su infidelidad con Rin.

* * *

-Compresión torácica, ¡Aún no recupera pulso!-grito la paramédico-¡La respiración es débil, administren oxigeno!-

* * *

-Sousuke-san, por favor pase, debemos revisar su hombro, tal vez pudo romper algún ligamento…cuando-iba diciendo otro médico que se acercó a él, el pelinegro negó con la cabeza presionando su mano contra su hombro, llevaba una toalla alrededor de sus hombros, seguía completamente empapado por el agua de mar, las imágenes aun corrían por su cabeza como un cumulo de sentimientos a punto de estallar, levanto la vista con notable preocupación-¿Cómo se encuentra…?-dijo casi con un hilo de voz, el médico le miro con pena y duda a la vez.

-Estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos para…-

-No-dijo mientras se levantaba de golpe de la silla en la que se encontraba-¡No es suficiente, él tiene que vivir, tienen que salvarlo!-la expresión de desesperación era palpable en sus ojos cristalinos, tenía la mandíbula tensa con una mueca de dolor pintada en ella.

* * *

-¡Makoto!-logro sumergirse con todas sus fuerzas, casi buceando hasta agarrar al castaño por la cintura y jalarlo hacia la superficie.

Sus siluetas se veían a distancia, logro impulsarse apenas hasta llegar a la orilla, su compañero le ayudo a jalar a Makoto hasta la arena, en aquel momento roso su mano suavemente contra la boca del castaño, no estaba respirando, le topo de la muñeca para revisar su pulso y nada, Makoto estaba…él estaba.

El sonido de la ambulancia le aturdió junto al brillo de la luz, solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para salvarlo.

Tal vez había comprendido la fragilidad de la vida en aquellos segundos, viendo como está se despegaba poco a poco…de uno de sus camaradas.

* * *

El de cabellos rojizos miraba al cielo distraídamente, con una mirada incomoda en su rostro antes afable, separo el cigarrillo de su boca antes de recibir una descarga en el cuerpo que le hizo temblar, tenía un presentimiento, uno de aquellos que solo deparaban llanto a futuro, presiono su pulgar suavemente a sus labios.

-Makoto…Makoto, si tan solo no te hubieras hecho el ciego con lo nuestro-murmuro-Qué Haruka nunca te amo-dijo volviendo a colocar el cigarrillo entre sus labios, mirando a la lejanía, que idiotas eran al pensar que no les descubrirían, Makoto había aguantado demasiado, él tenía conciencia de eso…pero no lo lamentaba, y no porque fuera un cínico bastardo ni mucho menos, pero él sabía que lo único que le unía a Haru era…un acto sexual, no había cariño en ello, no había amor de medio, solo una pasión que con nadie más habían sentido y eso…había pesado sobre ambos.

Sonrió con cierto rencor en los labios, el castaño siempre se había llevado lo mejor de Haruka, sus celos, su amor, su afecto, presiono el cigarrillo contra la pared apagándolo.

-Él siempre fue tuyo, Makoto-

* * *

-¡Doctor! El ya no está respondido, ya han pasado más de 30 minutos y…-iba diciendo la enfermera, los auxiliares miraban con tristeza los últimos intentos que daba el doctor para resucitar al muchacho.

-¡Vasta, administra adrenalina directo al corazón, será nuestro último intento!-grito Kisumi mientras seguía con las compresiones torácicas.


	3. Se Fuerte

-¡Haru-chan! Haru…-los sollozos de un pequeño se hacían audibles en medio de aquella oscuridad, unos suaves pasos se acercaron al menor, el castaño más bajito retrocedía casi con miedo, una mano se posó suave sobre su hombro, Makoto se arrodillaba frente a este, limpiando con el dorso de la mano las lágrimas de su pequeño reflejo.

-Haru-chan tiene que irse, tienes que despedirte de él, para siempre-dijo el mayor con una sonrisa quebradiza, una suave mano se posó sobre su mejilla como reconfortándolo, el menor le miro dolido.

-¿Por qué…lloras?-dijo el castañito derramando más lágrimas, Makoto lo abrazo contra su pecho de manera protectora-Porque lo amo…-dijo sofocando su voz entrecortada, hipando entre temblores, apretando los labios con rabia, mientras su cabello cubría el reflejo de sus lágrimas.

-Porque ya no quiero que nos lastime-

* * *

-¡Vasta Doctor, por favor…ya no podemos hacer nada!-dijo la enfermera sujetando a Kisumi por los hombros, los demás se dedicaron a quitar el equipo médico, todo había terminado ahí.

El peli rosa se apoyó a la pared viendo lleno de angustia el cuerpo del castaño, pálido, sin pulsaciones, tenía la intravenosa aun conectada pero no había reacciones, ya no podían hacer nada, se cubrió el rostro lleno de impotencia, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin darse tregua, había fallado, le había fallado a su amigo, su mano temblorosa apretó la muñeca del castaño.

-Hora de deceso…1:30 am-

* * *

-Buenas noches, ¿Familia Tachibana?-

-Sí, ¿Qué desea?-cuestiono la madre de Makoto llena de preocupación, se había acomodado en el sofá de la sala, su esposo estaba atrás de ella con una mano sobre la de su esposa, Ran y Ren se habían despertado al oír los murmullos en la sala por lo cual se encontraban junto a sus padres, rogando que su hermano apareciera pronto.

-Quería informarle que el cuerpo de su hijo se encuentra en el hospital central de Iwatobi y…-se oyó un suspiro prolongado, siempre odiaría entregar ese tipo de noticias-acaba de fallecer-

* * *

-¿Sousuke?-el pelinegro levanto la mirada, sus ojos se posaron sobre los violeta ceos, Kisumi había llorado, sus ojos hinchados lo delataban.

-Tú… ¿Atendiste a Makoto?-el contrario asintió un poco contrariado.

-Sousuke él…-un nudo palpable se le formo en la garganta, no quería pensar que sus palabras fueran reales, no quería decirlas, se tambaleo apenas, Sousuke se paró viendo la expresión pálida que portaba el otro.

-Kisumi, ¿él está bien verdad?-Kisumi ladeo el rostro-Sousuke sería mejor que te fueras, si quieres te revisen el hombro puedo llamar a una enfer…-el pelinegro lo sujeto de los hombros fuertemente, casi azotándolo contra la pared.

-¡¿Está vivo?!-Kisumi le miro consternado, entreabría la boca apenas y balbuceaba palabras incomprensibles, el peli rosado cerro los ojos derramando un par de lágrimas, en aquel momento Sousuke lo comprendió, suavizo su agarre y hablo con serenidad para aplacar un poco la expresión de su amigo.

-Hiciste lo que pudiste, gracias Kisumi-dijo acariciando los cabellos del otro, el contrario sujeto sus manos a la camisa húmeda del pelinegro.

-No…., no lo pude…salvar…Sousuke, ¡No pude!-dijo rompiendo en coraje, en ira, con lágrimas de impotencia.

* * *

Makoto llevaba en brazos a su reflejo, el más bajito se abrazaba fuerte al cuello del mayor, en aquellas tinieblas una pequeña luz les daba el camino, Makoto miraba fijamente esa luz, era ahí donde todo acababa.

-¿No fuiste feliz con Haru-chan?-cuestiono el menor, Makoto sonrió apenas pero no respondió, prefirió guardar esa respuesta para sus adentros, para lo recóndito de su alma, una punzada les hizo sobresaltar a ambos, el castaño pequeño miraba atemorizado al contrario.

-¿Sentiste eso?-pregunto cohibido, el mayor asintió, seguramente no era nada.

-Sigamos-dijo mientras continuaba, el más bajito se abrazó de nuevo a su cuello cuando otra punzada los hizo detenerse, ¿Qué era eso?, el menor se bajó de los brazos del mayor, se quedaron parados un momento, mirando las tinieblas a sus espaldas, había algo allí que tintineaba, algo que era luz y calidez, el menor quiso retroceder pero el mayor lo tomo de la mano fuertemente.

-No podemos regresar ahí-dijo rotundo, con la mirada fría, el menor se soltó molesto.

-¡Hay algo ahí!-dijo dando media vuelta y dando un par de pasos, Makoto se quedó de pie viendo a su reflejo quedarse estático.

-¿Oíste?-murmuro el pequeño Makoto, el Mayor se cruzó de brazos, casi sonriendo.

-¿Oír qué?-dijo guardando silencio, había un murmullo en el aire, a la lejanía, casi como un hilillo.

-¡Eso!-dijo el castañito señalando la oscuridad, como si hubiera algo allí que los retuviera, el mayor levanto una ceja.

-Basta de juegos, es momento de irnos-dijo dándole la espalda, iba a caminar cuando un ruido lo detuvo, ¿Acaso era…?

-¡Es un bebé!-dijo el castañito emocionado, empezando a correr hacia las tinieblas, los ojos del mayor se abrieron grandemente, regreso la mirada hacia atrás, ¡Demonios!

-¡Regresa aquí!-le grito a su reflejo, empezando a correr tras de él, viendo como la puerta que daba luz…se cerraba negándoles paso.

Aún no era su momento.

* * *

-¿Hola?-la voz de Haruka se oía ronca a través del celular, se apoyó al barandal cansado, había recorrido tantas calles y Makoto no había aparecido, se sentó al pie de las escaleras, el frio le hacía estremecerse a leves momentos, algo en su pecho lo atosigaba sofocantemente, quiso creer que todo estaría bien, ¡Quería creer en eso maldición! si algo le pasara a Makoto, no quería que eso sucediera, le quería, lo amaba, él jamás…, jamás quiso lastimarle, ¡Pero había sido un completo idiota! ¿En qué maldito momento fue qué…?

-Haru-chan…-la voz quebradiza de Ran le hizo guardar sus pensamientos para otro momento, se quedó callado esperando que la menor terminara de hablar pero antes de que eso pudiera suceder la oyó llorando, escucho el silencio continuo antes de que Ren tomara el teléfono, el joven Tachibana de 16 años trato de ser lo más claro antes de cortar la llamada, al parecer él también tenía sentimientos encontrados.

-Mi hermano está muerto-

* * *

-¡Kisumi-san!-llamo a gritos la enfermera, Kisumi y Sousuke estaban sentados uno a lado del otro, mirando el piso, guardando silencio hasta que los padres del castaño llegaran para llevarse el cuerpo.

El joven doctor levanto la mirada, la mujer se veía consternada-¡Es el paciente Tachibana!-dijo casi histérica, Kisumi la miro extrañado, Sousuke oyó atentamente sin saber que decir.

Kisumi se levantó de su asiento mientras decía-Si, acaba de fallecer, sus parientes ya vendrán a retirar…-

-¡Venga con un demonio!-dijo la mujer jalando al contrario por la bata, Sousuke los miraba expectante, Kisumi fue llevado a la sala en la cual se encontraba el cuerpo de su amigo, se acercó un poco temeroso para ver el cuerpo de Makoto, no llevaba la manta colocada sobre todo su cuerpo, se atrevió a mirarlo de nuevo mientras delineaba su mano con gentileza sobre los labios del castaño, sintiendo un suave aire rozarle los dedos.

-Oh por Dios…él está….-se quedó mudo en su lugar.

Le tomo la muñeca nuevamente para cerciorarse de que no estaba alucinando, había pulso, miro con los ojos abiertos a la enfermera, como si todo lo que pasaron hubiera sido un circo.

-Está…-

-Al parecer la adrenalina funciono ¿Llamo a los auxiliares?-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa suave.

-¡Enseguida! ¡¿Qué esperas mujer?!-grito, no, chillo con la emoción de un niño, le soltó la muñeca a Makoto para salir a gritar por la sala.

-¡Código rojo, necesito oxígeno y otra intravenosa!-

* * *

-¡¿Otra vez?!-dijo el auxiliar con una mirada dudosa, su compañero fue palmeándole el hombro.

-Muévete, algunos muertos tiene una segunda oportunidad-dijo su amigo con una risilla.

-¿Será para redimir culpas?-dijo aun exaltado ya alistándose para entrar a la sala.

-O tal vez para volver a ser feliz-acorto su compañero con una sonrisa ilusionada, llevando el tanque de oxígeno a la mano.


	4. Cruel

Sus preciosos ojos verdes se entre abrían adormilados, una brisa suave le rozaba el rostro, su pecho se contrajo con fuerza, le costaba respirar, sentía un ardor en su pecho, como si sus costillas se cerraran con fuerza alrededor de sus pulmones, aun así se mantenía calmo, la luz que atravesaba la ventana le cegó por un instante, aun así…después de unos segundos pudo ver el reflejo de la persona que se mantenía de pie a su lado.

Sus labios fueron soltando suaves palabras-…Haru..ka…-un quejido se hizo presente en su voz, todo había empezado a dar vueltas.

* * *

-¡Logro reaccionar, necesitamos el tanque de oxígeno!-Dijo Kisumi mientras ayudaba a colocar la nueva intravenosa, Makoto se movió con fuerza casi con una sacudida, sus ojos aún no se abrían aun así hacia empezado a toser con fuerza, le faltaba el aire, Kisumi los sostuvo contra su pecho haciendo que el castaño volteara el rostro para el suelo, deslizo su mano por la cintura del contrario, el castaño apenas y se podía sostener del brazo del otro, estaba demasiado débil, Kisumi pudo notar el agua junto con la sangre que Makoto había eliminado al momento de toser, al parecer aún mantenía agua en sus pulmones, eso no era bueno.

-Vamos Makoto…sigue tosiendo…-murmuro firme al oído del otro que abría sus ojos confundido, no podía enfocar la vista en nada, ¿Qué había sucedido?, tenía el cuerpo aun humedecido por el agua y había empezado a tiritar sin poder controlarse.

-Sus alveolos pulmonares no pueden mantener el agua adentro, puede producirse un enema pulmonar y forzar demasiado al corazón, ¡La mascarilla de oxígeno, necesito un cambio de ropa también y mantas! Podrías coger hipotermia…-diagnosticaba a medida que afianzaba su agarre, sus ojos pudieron encontrarse con los del contrario, se entumeció por un momento al notar el cumulo de sentimientos en aquella mirada de ojos antes claros, una sombra se reflejaba en ellos, opacando la ternura que alguna vez vio allí, y toda…esa bondad…que ahora solo se deshacía en finas lágrimas, gélidas, los labios del castaño antes sonrosados ahora se tenían de un metálico rojizo.

-Ha..ru….ka…..-una sonrisa rota hizo aparición en ese rostro, mostrando tanto y tan poco, Kisumi quiso hacer reaccionar a Makoto pero algo se lo impedía, algo que el ya no podía curar.

Un corazón lleno de heridas.

Abrazo al castaño contra el para que le mirara pero sintió el peso de este aliviándose, se había desmayado.

* * *

-¿Kisumi…?-Sousuke asomo con cuidado por la puerta, luego del alboroto que se formó alrededor del doctor y cierto castaño que era revisado aun con ojo minucioso, Kisumi salió antes de que el pudiera divisar el cuerpo de Makoto, Kisumi pudo notar que Sousuke llevaba una compresa contra su hombro, suspiro aliviado notando que el contrario le había hecho caso, por lo menos con ello el dolor del hombro le disminuiría.

-No te preocupes…él está bien-aclaro con seriedad mirando rápidamente hacia adentro de la habitación, Sousuke lo miraba un tanto consternado, casi temeroso.

-¿Cómo es qué…?-iba a preguntar cuando los sollozos de la familia Tachibana lo acallaron, ambos voltearon la vista confundidos al notar a la Familia del castaño en la Sala de espera, el padre de Makoto hablaba con una enfermera que le miraba confundida, Kisumi le dio una mirada rápida a Sousuke para dirigirse hacia los Familiares de su amigo, Sousuke fue al margen del contrario, manteniéndose pendiente del otro, aun apegado a la puerta en la que reposaba el castaño.

* * *

Ren tenía la mirada clavada contra el suelo, a pesar de que el menor no había querido sollozar en aquel momento para no apesadumbrar más a su hermana y madre….el, él no podía hacer eso, se cubría el rostro con una mano para limpiar el rastro de llanto que había tenido hace un momento, sus labios temblaban, miraba de reojo a su madre, que abrazaba angustiosa a Ran, la mirada de ambos se encontró, apretó sus manos en puños, ¿Qué había sucedido?, su mano se acercó a la de su hermana que no dudo en apretarla, era en aquellos momentos que su familia debía ser más unida, por ellos mismos, por sus padres, por todos, por Ma…, Makoto.

El menor gimoteo adolorido haciendo una mueca teñida de rabia, ¿Por qué su hermano? Apoyo su rostro al hombro de Ran dejándose llevar por esa angustiosa sensación de vacío, de perdida.

* * *

-¿Familia Tachibana?-cuestiono Kisumi mirando con curiosidad a la Familia, notando la semejanza que tenía el castaño a su Madre, la mujer en aquel momento tenía casi la misma expresión que había visto en Makoto minutos antes, una mirada llena de incertidumbre, de oscuras y dañinas dudas, algo en él se removió al ver esa escena, toda esa familia desamparada, Makoto era un hijo amado, un hermano querido y admirado, se preguntaba en aquellos minutos si Haruka sabía lo que estuvo a punto de perder, pues…al parecer el pelinegro aun no daba señales de vida.

-¿Si?-el padre de Makoto se mantuvo atento, Kisumi sonrió de lado posando su mano sobre el hombro del padre del castaño.

-Falsa alarma, Makoto se encuentra un poco debilitado pero tiene posibilidades, al parecer pudo reaccionar cuando lo resucitamos, pero debemos monitorearlo la noche hasta ver mejorías-la sonrisa del peli rosa se suavizo al notar los gesto de asombro por parte de los presentes.

-Pero nos habían llamado diciendo que…-

-Si, por un momento lo perdimos pero antes de despacharlo a la otra sala una enfermera noto que respiraba…la adrenalina tardo bastante en hacer efecto, aún no sabemos si pueda tener daños colaterales por la falta de oxígeno en esos segundos…, aun así lo examinamos y creemos que podría salir bien librado, señor…su hijo está vivo, quiero creer que el estará bien y lo presiento-dijo con voz animosa aunque el también había pasado por un pre-infarto al ver resucitado al castaño.

-G-gracias…-tartamudeo consternado el mayor de los Tachibana, Kisumi asintió retirándose no sin antes decir.-Si algo sucede se lo comunicare en seguida-

Kisumi regreso a la habitación que ahora ocupaba el castaño, abrió con suavidad por prudencia, se quedó un poco sorprendido al ver a Sousuke sentado junto al castaño, mirándolo con un brillo tenue en los ojos, se quedó en silencio guardando esa imagen para sí, Sousuke sostenía la mano del Tachibana, mientras sus ojos de mar opaco se cerraban lentamente, el pelinegro se acurruco en el sofá alado del menor, sin soltar ni un instante los temblorosos dedos del otro, dándole un calor suave que al parecer tranquilizo al castaño en sueños, miro con preocupación a Makoto, si lograba pasar esa noche saldría de la zona de riesgo, era deplorable ver a alguien tan joven como Makoto en aquellas condiciones, entubado, tratando de mantenerse consiente lo mejor posible.

Siendo tan joven, llegando en aquellas circunstancias, entro lentamente, Sousuke no lo noto por lo cual ni se inmuto, Kisumi le toco suavemente el otro hombro, el pelinegro regreso la mirada un tanto sorprendido, Kisumi le extendió una manta para que se cubriese con ella, el mayor la tomo y se la coloco en las piernas, miro a Makoto nuevamente, un murmullo se hizo audible en el silencio.

-Creo Makoto quería ... -

-No lo creo-acalló el médico- No creo que alguien como él tendría motivos para…-

-Los tenia-corto gélido Sousuke-Hace más de un año que…Haruka-guardo silencio, la mirada curiosa de Kisumi lo indago.

-¿Decías?-

- ... -

-Sousuke si sabes algo que pudo haber provocado esto deberías…-

-Le era infiel con Rin-dijo el pelinegro cerrando sus manos en puños, agachando la mirada al suelo, Kisumi enmudeció sin saber que decir, el pelinegro continuo hablando.

-Hace más de un año…descubrí que Rin…me era infiel a mí, al principio me costó creerlo…-ahogo un quejido de dolor en su garganta respirando lentamente por la nariz, el furor creía en su expresión al recordarlo.-Pero un día me decidí a enfrentarle, la constante angustia y los celos…me llegaron a consumir, me estaba convirtiendo en un demonio en aquellos días, no podía mantener la calma ni la paz en el trabajo, nada me podía apartar de esos pensamientos, se lo reclame, le dije que tenía sospechas…..jum-rio en baja voz con desolación.

-Rin no dudo en echármelo en cara, que yo no era la pareja ideal para él, que había perdido mis sueños como la capacidad de nadar por mi hombro, el escogió al único que podía darle…sus ilusiones, su energía, no dude en saber que era Haruka, un día había permanecido en la acera de la casa de Rin…, quería saber quién era su amante, pero las sospechas no dieron duda cuando lo vi bajar del auto y entrar a la casa, era el Kisumi, era Nanase-

-¿Tú…se lo dijiste a Makoto?-murmuro preocupado el contrario.

-No, ese no era mi problema, en aquel tiempo no me había apegado a Makoto como cuando lo hice después, nos concurríamos en el trabajo, llegue a tomarle cariño-murmuro-pero no era capaz de ver a través de él o saber si era infeliz alado de Nanase para decírselo, nunca me hubiera perdonado quebrantar la alegría de alguien como Makoto-dijo viendo al castaño que aun respiraba dificultosamente-Creí que Nanase se daría cuenta de la diferencia entre Makoto y Rin pero al parecer no lo hizo…-

-Y tú te lo callaste-dijo enfurecido Kisumi, aun así trataba de controlar su tono de voz para no despertar a Makoto.

-Sí, lo hice…, pero por lo que veo solo alargue algo que iba a ser inevitable-dijo con pesadumbre el mayor.

-¿Crees que lo sepa?-casi, casi dudo Kisumi en preguntar aquello.

-¿Lo dudas?, Makoto no era ciego, Makoto no era tonto, él sabía todo aquello… a pesar de eso nunca creí que llegaría a…-

-Intentar suicidarse, ningún idiota puede ir en medio de una tormenta a altamar a menos que quiera acabar con su existencia-sentencio el contrario golpeando la pared con las manos-Maldición-murmuro fatigado.

Eso era una realidad, ahora… ¿Cómo se los diría a los Tachibana?, no tenía pecho para eso, miro a Makoto unos leves segundos, el castaño parecía querer dormir aun así algo lo mantenía en un trance entre el sueño y el dolor de la realidad, el malestar físico era comprobable para ambos presentes.

* * *

Una respiración agitada hizo deje de presencia en la sala del hospital, varias personas habían volteado la vista para ver al recién llegado, empapado con el agua de la lluvia, con la mirada apagada.

-Makoto, ¡Makoto!-grito insensato, los padres del castaño lo vieron llegar, la madre de Ran y Ren no se movió de su posición en la sala de estar, el padre de Makoto se levantó de su lugar para acercarse a Haruka.

-….Haruka-kun….-el pelinegro se acercó al contrario, los ojos del menor se vislumbraban enrojecidos junto a su nariz, tanto por la lluvia, tanto por el llanto, el menor se estremecía sucumbido en el medio, no quería oírlo, ¡Makoto no podía estar muerto!, no él, no el niño de bella sonrisa que siempre se mantuvo a su lado, sin dejarlo nunca.

-Makoto, él…-dijo el mayor poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del otro para calmarlo.

-¡No!-dijo zafándose del agarre.

-Haruka, él, mi hijo…-el menor dio vuelta sobre sus pies para ir hacia las habitaciones, una de las enfermeras trato de detenerlo sin mucho éxito pues Haruka estaba que chistaba, logro divisar una habitación de la cual salía Kisumi, al parecer oyendo el alboroto que se producía afuera, el peli rosa se desubico al ver a Haruka viniendo con esa prosa hacia él, con una mirada perdida, llena de un dolor que jamás vio reflejar al contrario por nadie.

-¡Kisumi! ¡¿Dónde está…?! ¡Necesito verlo!-grito con fuerza, ronco por el resfriado que empezaba a surcar su cuerpo, Kisumi lo aparto con una mano mirándolo colérico, estresado, sin saber cómo dirigirse a la persona que tenía frente a sí.

-No hagas un espectáculo Haruka, él está bien-dijo rápidamente tratando de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

-¡¿De qué demonios hablas?! ¡Makoto….!-

-¡No deberías hablar de él con tanta ligereza!-gruño una voz saliendo del interior de la habitación, el reflejo de los ojos fríos de Sousuke alteraron al Nanase.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-dijo mirándolo confundido el de ojos azules, pudo ver tras la silueta de Sousuke la figura de Makoto reposando en la camilla, quiso acercarse pero Sousuke dio pasos hacia el impidiéndole el paso.

-No tienes el derecho de venir a verle, basura-dijo desdeñoso el pelinegro mayor, Haruka lo miro rabioso.

-Y tú no tienes el derecho de mandarme a mí, Makoto es mi esposo y puedo verlo cuando a mí se me de la real gana-escupió Haruka, una sonrisa burlona y cruenta se posó en los labios de Sousuke.

-¿En serio crees que puedes hacerlo?-dijo guardando silencio unos minutos-¡ ¿En serio crees que puedes hacerlo después de ponerle el cuerno con Rin?! ¡Después de que casi pierde la vida por tu maldita culpa!-dijo sujetando al contrario del cuello mientras lo estampaba contra la pared más cercana, en un golpe que le saco el aire a Haruka.

-¡Tú eres un maldito egoísta, nunca pensaste en nadie! , ¡¿Verdad?!-dijo con los ojos vidriosos, quería desatar todos esos sentimientos llenos de odio hacia el contrario, porque eso era lo que sentía, un odio lleno de muchas cosas que se había callado cuando Rin lo abandono, cuando no le importo romperle en pedazos los sentimientos por alguien como Haruka.

* * *

Ninguno pudo notar la presencia de los padres de Makoto, que en ese momento ya habían escuchado suficiente.


	5. El Odio

-¡No me toques, maldición!-grito Haruka con voz rotunda y la mirada enfurecida, con un brillo de genuina desazón y amargura.

-¡Tú…!-hubiera escupido mil y un verdades antes de que Kisumi le detuviera con fuerza del contrario, su puño se había levantado con una precisión siniestra que quería caer sobre el rostro del de ojos claros.

-¡Les dije que no armaran bronca, esto es un hospital! ¡No son los únicos que necesitan atención así que compórtense!-dijo Kisumi de manera autoritaria eh imponente mientras recibía el manotazo de Sousuke que se zafaba de su agarre.

-¡No te le acerques basura!-siseo entre maldiciones el de ojos turbios mientras señalaba al de ojos azules, Haruka rechinaba los dientes mientras sus puños temblaban con genuina rabia, coraje, con esa sensación de querer golpear a alguien que le hormigueaba con molestia.

-¡Vasta Sousuke, regresa a la habitación!-varios ojos curiosos los escudriñaban, las miradas desafiantes de ambos pelinegros no quería decaer, Kisumi tuvo que ponerse de medio para que pudieran alejarse una distancia más prudencial.

Sousuke cruzo la puerta cerrándola con fuerza, asegurándola tras de sí acto que sacudió de pie a cabeza a Haruka, el de ojos claros se precipito casi ansioso contra Kisumi.

-Déjame verle…Kisumi-pidió casi en un aullido de dolor, su voz se había enronquecido casi hasta ser un hilo bajo y la vez alto que quería salir de su boca.

-Él está bien Haruka, le podrás ver mañana-advirtió exhausto el contrario, excusándose.

-No lo entiendes, Yo…Ma…Makoto, debo decirle qué…-sus labios se entre abrían en suaves sollozos, sus manos se aferraron a la bata de Kisumi, este con cuidado las quito de sí.

-Haru, ahora es muy tarde, lo harás mañana-dijo casi hastiado, no quería saber nada, había sido suficiente por una noche.

-¿Qué fue lo que él te dijo?-exigió alzando la mirada casi en penumbra, Kisumi lo miro con paciencia y la vez con severidad.

-¿Debería decírtelo yo?-cuestiono con ironía, su mirada desprendía decepción pura, suspiro apenas respirando por la nariz para calmarse.-Si Makoto hubiera sido una paciente cualquiera tal vez esta situación no me hubiera importado…pero es mi amigo y más allá de ello yo jamás hubiera querido que lo lastimaras, retírate antes de que yo te golpee por favor, fue suficiente por hoy-dijo alzando su mirada de manera imponente, se alejó del contrario dejándolo mudo para continuar con su velada.

* * *

El olor a antisépticos lo mareo casi de golpe, intento incorporarse a pesar de estar débil, sus labios habían soltado palabras entrecortadas sin darse cuenta.

Sus ojos le engañaron vilmente, la figura que se reflejaba ante sus ojos poseía otra forma, era un poco más alto, tal vez con más presencia de la última vez que lo recordaba, una mirada suave era lo que el recibía en aquellos momentos, su pecho se sofocó adolorido en su lugar, se apoyó a la cama con los ojos cristalinos, respiraba dificultosamente, quería toser pero la garganta le raspaba y casi ardía, unas gotitas de sudor le recorrían la frente.

-Sou…suke, Sousuke-sus ojos se entre abrieron un poco más, la luz se iba aplacando poco a poco dejando ver los colores a su alrededor, quiso hablar un poco más pero Sousuke lo miro con severidad, reprendiéndolo con la mirada antes de intentarlo, como leyéndole los pensamientos.

La puerta se entre abrió dejando a la vista a una joven enfermera que pedía permiso para ingresar, Makoto parpadeaba repetidas veces con suma pereza pues sus pestañas al parecer se cerraban con sueño, las visiones del castaño por contados e ínfimos segundos confundían la silueta del Policía con el de su esposo, una sonrisa destrozada se quiso formar en sus labios que empezaban a temblar por la fiebre, la mascarilla de oxígeno le ayudaba con la dificultosa respiración con la que ahora cargaba, la enfermera paso con sumo silencio hasta colocarse alado de Makoto mientras era vigilada por los ojos de Sousuke, Makoto no la miraba, tenía la mirada perdida en alguna parte de la pared, un leve respingo se hizo presente en el castaño cuando la enfermera saco un poco de su sangre y colocaba otro suero, la joven no dudo en mencionar antes de salir que esa sangre era para exámenes.

Tal vez para controlar en qué estado se mantenía tras el accidente de la noche pasada, Makoto no rezongo en ningún momento, no musito nada al ver a la muchacha salir, a pesar de que esta le miraba con genuina preocupación, definitivamente algo malo había pasado con él para que lo miraran de ese modo, con lastima e intriga contenida, fue el ingenuo pensamiento que tuvo.

-Es bueno ver que pasaste la primera noche-la voz de Sousuke le resonó diferente de otras veces, ladeo la vista cerrando los ojos con cansancio, tal vez queriendo fingir dormir, aun así Sousuke lo conocía bastante bien como para saber que el castaño lo seguiría escuchando.

-Makoto, lo de ayer no fue un accidente-su voz era una afirmación pura, las cejas de Makoto se fruncieron suavemente, escucho el sonido de la silla acomodándose a su lado.

-¿Lo sabias cierto?-oh, cuanta sinceridad, debía recordar con más claridad que Sousuke no era de los que se iba por las ramas, aun así no dudo en musitar un suave-Mnnn…-

-¿Hace cuánto los supiste?-la mirada de Makoto se giró suavemente, sus ojos carecían de brillo, de emoción o sentimiento alguno, Makoto sonrió tiernamente, sus labios se apretaron antes de musitar con la voz rota- se…seis meses-

* * *

Seis meses, hace seis meses se le quitó la venda de los ojos, aquella que le cegaba, que no le dejaba ver las cosas en claridad, que habían creado una ilusión de su matrimonio, de Haruka, de todo a su alrededor, aquella inseguridad que le lleno no era sana, no era pura, empezaba a descargar sobre si años que aún no tenia, su expresión de volvió cansada, llena de dudas que siempre acallo en los labios húmedos de Haruka al momento de dormir, al momento de aferrarse a él en un avasallador orgasmo que los consumía, mientras su voz retumbaba contra aquellas cuatro paredes de su habitación, y la melancolía poco a poco…ahondaba en su frágil corazón, en aquellas noches que le gustaba acurrucarse contra el pecho de su esposo y oír el latir suave de ese corazón que creía suyo, del cual quería creer que no era un error, un error que le robo años y años….de existencia, de amor del cual quiso depender solo por confianza, porque a pesar de todo creía que Haruka se mantendría a su lado.

_Su matrimonio se hizo de una dependencia._

_A base de celos, de inseguridad._

_Jamás fue de…amor._

La primera vez que lo sospecho quiso hacerse el tonto, fingió que todo andaba bien, mostraba su sonrisa simpática como si todo fuera color de rosas, como si Haruka fuera la cereza en su pastel, nada cambiaria, todo seguiría igual, como tenía que ser, o eso quiso creer.

Pero los meses pasaron y a medida de ellos, las dudas morían por afirmaciones cruentas que atentaban contra su mente, empezó a sentir odio y asco cada que Haruka lo tocaba, se sentía usado, se sentía un muñeco de trapo, con una sonrisa eterna cocida en la boca y todo su cuerpo destrozado, nada cambiaba, seguía deseando y amando con añoranza a Haruka.

_Seguía creyendo que Haruka en algún instante lo amaría_

_Más que a Rin._

_Fue un tonto._

_Quiso creer que era por amor._

_Eso era enfermo._

Siguió sonriendo con inocencia, como si ignorara las noches en las que Haruka llegaba a altas horas de la noche con vagas escusas, y él le creía.

Aun así pudo recordar con claridad el día en que sus sentimientos se fueron a la mierda por la puerta grande.

Había salido temprano del trabajo, algo le decía que las cosas no andaban bien, conducía con parsimonia, quería acabar con todo eso, quería oír la verdad de los labios de Haruka, quería solucionarlo, quería creer que tenían una oportunidad más para rehacer todo.

Se estaciono casi a una cuadra de su casa, camino mientras meditaba las palabras exactas que quería utilizar con Haru, tenía la mirada clavada al suelo viendo sus pies, sus pasos se detuvieron instintivamente en una esquina, se quedó casi escondido en su lugar, vio como la puerta de su casa se abría y por ella Salía Rin, su mirada se congelo con frialdad inerte que revivía con los años, eso no era lo que le había disgustado, eso no era lo que había colmado su paciencia, su fe en Haruka, lo que lo había destrozado por completo era el pelinegro, Haruka Salió casi…, casi con vergüenza mientras acercaba su rostro al pelirrojo para robarle un fugaz beso.

El pulso se le había ido en seco, sus ojos crisparon entre las lágrimas, se apoyó a la pared sofocado, algo en él se había roto, algo en el ya no era lo mismo.

_Pensó que había enloquecido._

Si tal vez Rin hubiera besado a Haruka él hubiera creído que las cosas tenían remedio, pero no era así, el que había sobrellevado ese beso había sido Haruka, solo él, solo…él.

Condujo horas y horas después de ver aquello, quiso perderse por la carretera pensando que tal vez algo malo sucedería y el desaparecía de ese mundo, pero no fue así, el aún era cobarde como para estrellarse contra un poste y morir en el acto, algo en él quería seguir adelante.

Cuando regreso a su casa la suave lluvia mojaba la ventana, era delicada y apesadumbrada como su alma, sus pasos se deslizaron casi inertes por la casa, se había quedado en el sofá mirando las imágenes que había en una pequeña mesa, los triunfos de Haru, los de él, los de ambos, su boda…oh si, ese día…, ese día que los único en el dolor.

-¿Makoto?-la sombra de Haru asomo por la puerta, regreso la mirada sin saber que expresión poner, una sonrisa mecánica se colocó en sus labios.

-Haru-ch…, Haru…-el frio hacia tiritar a su cuerpo, el pelinegro lo tomo de la mano con calidez extraña, el castaño se soltó de su agarre con suavidad.

-…Makoto…-

-Haru, tú…-se levantó de su puesto, su mirada trataba de reflejar el amor que alguna vez tuvo.- ¿Me amas?-un silencio largo se encargó de destrozarle los nervios, nunca supo en que momento había empezado a sollozar, mucho menos cuando Haruka lo llevo a la cama entre besos que acogió amargos en sus labios, y el desliz de esas manos en su piel desnuda, la ropa se había esparcido por la habitación, el dorso de su mano cubría sus ojos, no quería ver, no quería oír, solo quería sentir, anular a los demás sentidos, engañarse creyendo que sería su última noche.

-H-Haruka, ¡Ahn…mn!-

* * *

-Supongo que…me deje llevar por lo sentimientos a los que llame amor-murmuro suavemente el castaño, Sousuke lo miraba penetrantemente, tal vez tratando de descifrar lo que sentía en aquellos inhóspitos momentos.

-¿Seguiste estando junto a él?-el castaño asintió con la cabeza, su mirada se encontró súbitamente con la de Sousuke.-Permanecí a su lado pero lo que nos unía ya no eran un sentimiento, era el mero hecho de tener sexo, de decir entre mentiras un te amo que me ahogaba por dentro-

-Makoto, yo…-

-Sousuke, tu tenías razón, lo que me sucedió no fue un accidente. Fui iluso al creer que haciendo todo eso mi dolor desaparecería, aun así…si estoy vivo es por algo, y es gracias a ti-sus ojos turquesa contrarrestaron contra los verdes oliva, los ojos de Makoto dejaban escapar lagrimas que carecían de expresión, se levantó de su asiento con mirada apesadumbrada, sus manos rodearon con un cariño puro al cuerpo del castaño, Makoto seguía mirando la pared, sus pestañas se fueron cerrando nuevamente, las manos le dejaron de temblar, sintió paz, sintió que podía descansar en aquellos brazos.

* * *

-¿Sousuke?-el aludido volteo la mirada hacia Kisumi, llevaba otro cambio de ropa pues al parecer había acabado su turno, el pelinegro lo saludo con un gesto de mano, ambos se acercaron para ir caminando alrededor del hospital, ya era media mañana y Makoto había vuelto a caer dormido, Sousuke se retiró tras cerciorarse de que el castaño se encontrara en buen estado, Kisumi le paso un café al otro, Sousuke se lo agradeció con una tenue sonrisa.

-¿Cómo lo viste?-cuestiono al doctor.

-Se va a recuperar, lo bueno es que aguanto la noche…solo falta revisar algunos exámenes que le mande a hacer-explico Kisumi mirando el pequeño patio en el que se encontraban, Sousuke asintió, Kisumi lo indago con la mirada unos segundos antes de preguntar.

-¿Hablo contigo?-el pelinegro le respondió con un asentimiento.- ¿Qué te dijo…?-cuestiono Kisumi nuevamente.

-Lo que me temía oír-

-…-

-Lo de Nanase y él se rompió hace mucho, si Makoto hubiera estado un día más con el…no sabría decirte en qué condiciones te lo hubieran traído-aclaro severo.

-Quieres decir qué…-

-…Prefiero no pensarlo…, él quiere ser fuerte, él se dio cuenta de que lo que hizo fue una estupidez-un silencio hizo acto de presencia entre ambos, sus mentes habían volado a un lugar lejano y sombrío, la mente humana era lo más dulce y cruel que podían contemplar.

-¡Kisumi-san, por favor venga!-grito una enfermera atemorizada, ambos se miraron extrañados con un mal presentimiento.

* * *

-Makoto por favor…déjame explicártelo, ¡Esto no puede acabar así!-sus manos querían tomar las de su esposo, quería atraerlo a su cuerpo y decirle con cariño que todo estaría bien…pero en el fondo de su ser sabía que lo había perdido, Makoto lo miro con lejanía en sus ojos, al principio el castaño se sorprendió de ver entrar tan abruptamente a Haruka, no supo sostenerle la mirada, la voz de este le hacía eco en los oídos pero sonaba falsa, apretó sus manos a las sabanas.

-¡Lárgate!-grito con fuerza, con un sufrimiento latente que Haruka no supo digerir.


	6. Vete

-Makoto…yo, te juro que no…-las palpitaciones en el corazón del pelinegro se detuvieron por un ínfimo instante, aquella voz que soltaba el castaño contra el solo denotaba repudio y más que todo un amargo dolor, las pupilas de Haru temblaban atemorizadas por lo que presenciaba, aquellos ojos verdes de precioso jade que se opacaban cada que el abría la boca.

-¿Qué no que Haru?-dijo rechinando los dientes con rabia, con los ojos cubiertos de pequeñas lagrimas que resbalaban con fuerza por sus ojos.- ¡Que no te importo un demonio tirar con Rin mientras yo no estaba!-grito al fin, saciando sus labios de aquello que había callado, el silencio se hizo sepulcral entre ambos, Makoto quería ver si Haruka se atrevía a mantenerle la mirada después de ello.

De mentirle como tantas noches había hecho, de volver a decirle que le amaba después de saciarse la boca con otros besos.

La mirada de Haru se vio turbada por los ojos contrarios, no quería perderle, no deseaba hacerle llorar de ese modo, no soportaba oír la voz quebradiza de Makoto escupiéndole en la cara lo inmundo que era.

-Respóndeme.-se atrevió a murmurar aun con el pulso fuerte, con la mirada alta y los labios temblorosos.

-Te equivocas…yo jamás, Yo ,Yo te am…-el pelinegro había dado pasos acelerados a su persona, Makoto lo miro confuso, alterándose de golpe, moviéndose con fuerza entre las sabanas a pesar del dolor que ahogaba su pecho y lo hacía respirar con dificultad, con el brazo que tenía colocado la intravenosa aparto débilmente a Haruka, lo tenía sobre si en la camilla, el pelinegro lo miraba lleno de incertidumbre, Makoto apretó sus labios, mirando con miedo al contrario.

-Vete-

-Yo te quiero, yo…-

-Vete, ¡Vete, lárgate!-grito cerrando sus ojos con fuerza al sentir el cálido y tibio aliento el contrario contra su boca.- ¡No quiero oírte, no quiero que me mientas de nuevo!-dijo con sofocación.

-¡Jamás te mentiría con mis sentimientos!-dijo con demanda el pelinegro, apretando entre sus manos las del otro.

-¿Oh…en serio? Entonces dime, ¿Por….que lo hiciste?-casi, casi tartamudeo, sollozando mientras ladeaba el rostro para que el otro no tocara sus labios.- ¿Por qué te casaste conmigo cuando ibas a acostarte con él?-esas palabras dejaron mudo al contrario, no se había atrevido a alejarse de Makoto, pero pudo probar el desazón de esas palabras, no supo que decir, que hacer, le había fallado, él le había fallado al castaño.

-¿Qué fui para ti Haru? ¿Solo tu juguete?-murmuro sonriendo mecánicamente, forzadamente.

-No, No, no, nunca fuiste que Makoto, tu nunca serias eso, tu…no-

-¿Tu diversión? ¿Algo de lo que podías presumir?-dijo dejando que el llanto poco a poco tomara su cuerpo.

-No, no, ¡No Makoto tú no eres eso!-grito agitado el de ojos azules, de forma sincera pero a la vez cargando con lo que le había hecho a su esposo.

-¡¿Entonces qué demonios soy para ti Haruka?!-¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios fui en tu vida?, otro largo silencio los dejo en expectación a ambos, parecía que ninguno se atrevería a decir nada cuando el castaño prosiguió.

-Todo esto fue por cegarme, por creer ilusamente que me escogerías a mí, ¡A mí, ja ja jaj! ¿Fui un idiota cierto?- rio con ironía, callo apenas un par de segundos en los que pudo tomar aire y sentir el aire frio que recorría su rostro y secaba las lágrimas.- ¿La brecha entre Rin y yo fue muy larga verdad? Quiero decir solo debía pensarlo, él estaba a tu nivel, no yo, ¡Él era tu impulso, nunca yo! ¿Nunca pude…-nunca pude- ser el verdad?-el castaño apretaba su mano libre a la sabana mientras que la otra mantenía aun a raya al pelinegro que lo miraba afectado, los labios de Haruka quisieron decir algo pero no pudieron, no habían palabras en su cabeza que se pudieran ordenar y señalarle lo contrario a Makoto, eso fue lo que más hondo carcomió al castaño en el silencio, Haruka se alejó del menor quedándose sentado a su lado.

-Makoto-

-….-El castaño se dio vuelta en la cama para darle la espalda al pelinegro, la mitad de su rostro se apegaba con fuerza a la almohada mientras dejaba que el flequillo le cubriera el rostro y las lágrimas volvieran a brotar como si nada, apaciguándolo un poco.

-Nunca quise herirte así, eso solo que…que…-apretaba sus labios con impotencia, ¿Qué mierda de explicación le podía dar?

-Haruka-oía el tono dolido con el que el contrario le llamaba-Solo firma el maldito divorcio-

* * *

Tanto Kisumi como Sousuke habían llegado a donde estaba la enfermera, la muchacha había dicho que había oído gritos en la habitación del castaño, eso preocupo gravemente a Sousuke, cuando ya estuvieron en la puerta el menor vieron por la pequeña ventanilla la discusión que tuvo con el pelinegro, algo dentro de Sousuke ardía con fuego, quería cruzar esa puerta y putear a Nanase pero Kisumi lo mantuvo al margen diciendo que debía respetar ese momento, rechino los dientes soltándose con brusquedad del peli rosa para ver la situación, pudieron oír la mayoría de la conversación que tuvieron Haruka y Makoto, Sousuke vio a Haruka mantener distancia del castaño cosa que le alivio de momento hasta que empezó a oír de nuevo.

* * *

-No-su voz había sonado rotunda, firme, sin declive alguno, Makoto no se atrevió a encararlo de nuevo.

-Tengo pruebas de que estabas con Rin, nuestro matrimonio ya no será válido-dijo sin tapujos, aguantándose los nudos en la garganta que querían trabar sus palabras, sin atreverse a voltear a verle.

-¡Apelare entonces!-dijo de manera brusca, casi desesperado, no podía imaginarse las cosas acabando de ese modo, jalo al castaño del brazo con rudeza para que volteara a verle, Makoto emitió un quejido de dolor cuando Haruka lo tuvo frente así, tenía la mirada cansada, agobiada de toda aquella catastrófica situación, era contraria a la de ojos claros y rojizos que tenía ahora Haruka, Makoto se preguntó mentalmente si talvez el pelinegro había llorado por él, no, absolutamente no, eso sonaba reprobable.

-Solo déjame solo, v-vete-se atrevió a decir cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, no quería llorar, no quería que Haruka le siguiera viendo de ese modo, en ese estado tan vulnerable en el que se hallaba.

-¡No podemos acabar las cosas así, todos nuestros años de matrimonio y tú…!-

-¡¿Para qué?! ¿Para qué te vuelvas a ir a los brazos de Rin?-grito decepcionado, Haruka deslizo sus manos por sobre la bata de Makoto, acariciando furtivamente la piel que vagamente pudo tocar, Makoto lo empujo con fuerza asqueado mucho más cuando sintió los toques de esa cálida piel a sus muslos y pecho, jadeo sofocado e indignado.

-¡N-no te atrevas!-murmuro con temor soltando unas pocas lagrimas que cubrieron sus finas pestañas antes de sentir la boca cándida del pelinegro sobre sus labios, abriéndole paso sin el menor cuidado o cariño que rememoraba, deslizando su húmeda lengua contra la de Makoto que le saco un ahogado suspiro.

-¡No Me toques! -

* * *

Y esa había sido la maldita señal con la que Kisumi sin temor soltó su agarre sobre Sousuke que no dudo en dar un portazo fuerte que retumbo quizá sobre todo el hospital, todo había sido muy rápido para el castaño que tocia dificultosamente mientras tenía la mirada gacha. Solo pudo ver antes de que la vista se le nublara y Kisumi tuviera que sostenerlo que Sousuke saco de un tirón a Haru de su lado, lo que aconteció después de ello fue confuso para su mente pues los sonidos se magnificaron terriblemente produciéndole una fuerte migraña que con su respiración debilitada no ayudaba en nada con su mejoría.

* * *

-¡Te lo dije Hijo de perra! ¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí?!-dijo ya arto hasta los cojones el más alto, Haruka lo miro casi de igual forma, en ese estado ninguno quería contenerse, Haruka solo llevaba un lio en la cabeza cuando veía a Sousuke de esa manera junto a su esposo, le daba temor que las cosas se hayan virado a favor del contrario, que su presencia alado de Makoto significara algo que el temía.

-¡Vete al demonio Yamazak…!-pero no pudo terminar la frase cuando el puño del más alto le estallo contra el estómago haciéndole soltar aire y un poco de sangre en el trayecto, Sousuke lo soltó al mismo instante dejándolo caer apoyándose lastimeramente contra la pared.

Los gritos de las enfermeras alertaron a los guardias que habían en la entrada, eso no impidió que Sousuke tomara a Haruka del cuello para darle un prominente puñetazo contra el ojo que seguramente le había reventado parte del pómulo pues cuando uno de los guardias tuvo que separarlo del contrario pudo ver que lo había hecho sangrar.

-No me toquen-dijo cortante sin dejarse tocar el más alto cuando quisieron someterlo un poco.

-¡Llamaremos a la policía!-dijo una de las enfermeras con temor.

-¡Hagan lo que les dé la gana, ni que fuera a afectarme!-dijo con voz imponente respirando agitadamente, sintiendo un poco de entumecimiento en las manos por la fuerza que infringió en el otro, por una vez en mucho tiempo sintió que algo de la ira y el dolor con el que cargaba había desaparecido, pero no lo suficiente.

Regreso la mirada a la habitación viendo que una enfermera entraba con unos análisis en las manos, lo que pudo destacar de ello era la mirada extrañada que portaba la joven, al parecer había encontrado algo fuera de lo normal.

Volteo la vista hacia Nanase que lo no se atrevía a mirarlo y que ahora era ayudado por los guardias a levantarse, una de las enfermeras lo alejo de el para examinar las heridas que con gusto volvería a propinarle.

* * *

-¡Makoto, reacciona!-Kisumi palmeo preocupado el rostro del castaño lo acomodo con cuidado de la manera correcta en la camilla, lo reviso un poco notando que se había quedado inconsciente, aunque eso lleno su cabeza de dudas, Makoto no tenía por qué reaccionar así, se preguntaba si eso tal vez sería debido al cansancio.

Su enfermera cruzo la puerta cerrándola con cuidado, pudo oír a leves rasgos los golpes que se propino Sousuke con Haruka, le tomo el pulso al castaño notando que había un poco de inestabilidad en él, le acomodo la máscara de oxígeno en el rostro, se inquietó un poco al notar el largo silencio de su ayudante, le regreso a ver para saber que sucedía con una mirada.

La joven al parecer releía la hoja de sangre del castaño cosa que extraño a Kisumi.

-¿Sucede algo Miyuki?-cuestiono con seriedad, la joven se acercó a paso lento al mayor pasándole los análisis.

-Creo que hubo un error en la entrega, este es el resultado de una paciente embarazada, seguramente se confundieron por el nombre del joven-menciono con la mirada entre cerrada, serie, Kisumi releía una y otra vez el documento, suspiro con pesadez.

-Seguramente se equivocaron, por favor saca una jeringuilla seré yo mismo el que saque la segunda muestra de sangre-aclaro apacible, la mujer asintió saliendo de la habitación, Kisumi se colocó en una silla alado del menor, algo andaba mal en ese resultado, reviso con detenimiento cada uno de los puntos en la hoja.

El tipo de sangre de Makoto era un poco raro, escasas veces había tratado pacientes con esa sangre, miro al menor unos segundos antes de rascarse la nuca con un poco de pereza.

-Tendré que regañar a los de laboratorio, aunque no los culpo, tienes nombre de mujer Mako-chan-soltó con una pequeña y borrosa sonrisa, le había dolido ver lo que vio, había entendido la ira que había arrastrado a Sousuke a lanzarse contra Haruka, no lo culpaba en lo más mínimo, si él hubiera sido el traicionado en esa historia le habría sacado los ojos de tener la mínima oportunidad.

Su mano se acercó un poco al rostro del castaño que aún no respiraba con normalidad, parecía estar en un trance semi dormido, sus dedos acariciaron los pómulos tersos del contrario separándose de golpe…ardía en fiebre.

-Makoto…joder como despiertes te regañare esta puta vida y la otra-menciono en murmullos bajos, levantándose de su lugar para ir a tomar algunas toallas y humedecerlas en agua.

* * *

media/set/?set=a.1473138072963666.1073741939.1440088259601981&type=3

En esta página esta un pequeño dibujo hecho por mi del fic, espero que sea de su agrado.


End file.
